Future and past read the Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief
by Daughter of Poseidon1
Summary: I know that there are stories like these but please give it a try. The past and future come to together to read The Lightning Thief. But they will be joined by the dead heroes and the past and present Romans and Greeks. Jason's jealous that Percy had a book written about him which can not go well... There will be Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, Thalico, and Clarisse/Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Future and past read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at camp Half-blood, well as normal as you can get being a demigod. Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper were all working on the Argo II along with the Hephaestus and the Athena cabin. Travis and Conner were running away from a mad Katie, laughing there head off. Clarisse was in the arena battling or should I say insulting her opponent. Nico and Chris were talking about gods know what, while walking Mrs. O'Leary. Rachel was painting in her cave. In other words, everyone was doing their own thing.

''Alright everyone, lets take a break'' Leo said interpreting her thoughts.

There were mumbles of agreement passed around.

Everyone turned to Annabeth, 'cause everyone knew how important this was for her.

Annabeth sighted, knowing that if she did't take a break soon, she'll die from tiredness. But she wanted so bad to finish so she can get to Percy, but what help would she would be if she went to the Romans like this. So she accepted the request, and went back to her cabin to clean up, so she can go eat lunch. Soon she was sitting with her sibling eating, and boy was it delicious. When everyone was finished, they went back to work. But, when she was just starting, a bright flash blinded everyone, and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of the gods. She looked around Olympus, and was surprised to find that none of her hard work was there, instead it was before she became the architect of Olympus. She bowed to the gods. She was sure that Zeus would be very pissed if he wasn't to busy staring at her in 's when Nico deiced to break the awkward silence.

''So...um, why did you um...,bring us here us'' Nico asked?

''Wow, smooth move Nico'' Clarisse said rolling her eyes.

Thats when she noticed that she, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Rachael, Travis, and Connor were all here.

''What do you mean ''bring us here'' Athena asked?''

''Meaning that we were at camp Half-blood and now we're here. Try and keep up please, there is a reason your called the goddess of wisdom'' Conner said in a ''duh'' voice.

''What I mean was NONE of us transported you here and who are you?'', Athena said angry.

The gods nodded in agreement.

''Well next time be specific, I'am not a mind reader'' Conner answered. Athena glared at him, while a few gods and demigods chuckled.

''Wait a minute, what do you mean ''who are we''?'' asked Piper.

''Hold on, this all makes sense now'' Annabeth said making everyone look at her.

'''What year is this''?, she asked the god.

''2000, Why'' asked Athena?

The demigods eyes widened and a few gasped.

''We are from the future'', Nico said slowly at if he was talking to a bunch of aliens.

Know it was the gods turn to be shocked.

''How is that possible'' pondered Zeus.

Just like that a note fell down with a book.

Athena picked the note up and read it aloud...

_Dear follow gods and demigods_

_We have transported you all here to read these books. Special appearances would be made though out the series. So yes, there will be more books after this one. None of you may leave until your finished with all the books and time will freeze anywhere expect in Olympus. DO NOT and I repeat myself do not kill or hurt each other when your not finished, because you do not know what happened yet ( cough* Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades*cough). Do not tell so much of whats going to happen in the future. Please keep in mind that when you get back to your time period, you will not remember what happen, so you can not change a thing._

_-Apollo and the Three Fates _

_P.S: Tell past Apollo that he's AWESOME!_

_'_'Well that's a happy thought'' noted Poseidon.

''Wow, I am awesome in the future, if I was able to sent you all here!'' Apollo examined.

''Why do they think I will hurt someone, and who is the book about'' asked a confused Poseidon?

_'_'Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief'' read Athena .

Poseidon paled at the mention of his son, while the demigods eyes got bigger. Again.

''Before we start reading, tell us who you are and who's you parent'' suggested Athena.

''Okay, I'll start, I'am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and the architect of Olympus ''. Athena smiled at her daughter who smiled back.

I'am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and the ghost king.

Hades paled even more at the thought that his son is here out of the hotel and where is his sister?

Poseidon and Zeus glared at Hades and were about to start yelling, but stopped when they remembered that they also broke there Oath.

''I'am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares punks, and the Drakon-slayer'', she said cockily.

Everyone rolled there eyes at her, while Ares grinned proudly at his daughter.

''Conner and''-

''Travis''-

''Stroll, sons of Hermes'', they both said together.

Everyone rolled there eyes again, while Hermes smiled proudly at his sons.

''Chris Rodriguez, also son of Hermes''.

Hermes again smiled proudly at his son.

''Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter''.

''Well you grown up to be a fine young woman, you must have ate a lot of cereal''.

Katie blushed from her mother's compliant.

''I'am Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god, Hephaestus!''

Piper slapped him while mumbling how she ever become friends with such an idiot?

''Sorry for my friend's behavior, its just that we are very excited to meet all of you, and I 'am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite.''

''OMG, you _so_ cute! There's without hesitation that your my daughter!''

Last who was there, was a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, that said...,

''Hi, my name's Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and praetor of the Twelfth Legion.''

All the gods gasped.

''What's a roman doing with a greek,'' asked Apollo, who was the first to get out of his shock?

''The future is pretty messed up'', was there reply.

Zeus cleared his throat and asked if Athena's could start reading.

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre – Algebra Teacher **read Athena...

**Well this is it for now. I will try to update every week, if I get more reviews!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, because this is my first fan-fiction!**

**Thank you**

**-Daughter of Poseidon1**


	2. Chapter 2

Future and past read Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief

Chapter 2

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre – Algebra Teacher **read Athena

''How can you vaporize a teacher? Because if you can I need to learn how and fast, I have a few teachers on my mind !''Leo examined.

Everyone chuckled at this.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

''Who would?,'' asked Connor

No one answered that, which made the gods look down ashamed.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie you mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

''Good advice, but it won't work for long seaweed brian'' Annabeth whispered softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Athena on the other hand was wondering who was that kid, and why does her daughter have a nickname for him? Why does she seem so sad?

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

''Isn't that true'',Nico says.

No one disagreed with him.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_ **sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

''Why to make it sound creepy, Percy'' Travis said.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

''You didn't warn me until it was too late'', Nico says sadly.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

''YES!'' Everyone demigod in the room shouted, expect The Lost Hero trio.

Poseidon paled thinking why his friends would say that.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

''Ha, even he agrees with us'', Connor said while laughing.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Jason pecked up on the word Roman.

''It sounds like torture'' complained Apollo, earning a slap from Artemis.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

''Ha, I like this kid,''Apollo said.

Athena frowned at this, and said '' thats not torture, its fun.''

''Anyone with a right brian would say its torture, but then again you were born from Zeus head, so you were never born like everyone normal would be.''Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughed at this.

Athena glared at him, answering him she said ''well at least I was not spending my childhood in my fathers stomach.''

''Ohhhhhhhhhhh, burned'' Apollo said while laughing.

Poseidon was about to come up with a came-back, when Athena started reading.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

''He slept in class,'' Athena said looking horrified.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

''Big surprise there,'' Annabeth said.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Every one laughed so hard, while Leo, Nico, Travis, Connor, Hermes, and Apollo fell of there chairs. **( I just noticed that I never included any chairs for them to seat in. Oops. Pretend that they have chairs.) **

''What was he aiming for,?'' asked Jason

''Who knows?'' answered Leo

''I wish he was my son, wait IS he my son?''asked Hermes, his eyes filled with hope.

The demigods shook there heads.

''Darn it''!

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that…Well, you get the idea.**

Everyone was laughing again.

''Aw, I wanted to hear more,''complained Apollo.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

''Good luck with that,''Katie said, making everyone jump. Everyone forgot she was there.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

''Ewwwwww! Thats gross!'' Aphrodite said, with a look of distain.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

''I'am sure Grover would love that disruption of himself'' Katie said.

**He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

''Ha, thats Grover for you,'' Annabeth fondly said.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**'**'What does he mean by ''mildly entertaining'',because if percy is in it, well it would be more that mildly entertaining.''Annabeth said.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

''Do it, Do it, DO IT!'' Ares yelled.

Everyone agreed with him.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

''Yeah, to eat, not to wear,!''

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon paled at this.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

''Yep, thats Chiron alright,'' Dionysus said.

Annabeth looked at him in disbelieve''your playing attention.'' \

''Of course, I am Annabel,'' said Dionysus

''Its Annabeth.''

''Who cares.''

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

''Longer that that,''Annabeth corrected.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time, I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to drive a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

''She sounds familiar,'' Hades thought

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

''Thats not true,''Nico said.

''Yeah, that you not him,''Connor corrected

''Yeah...wait... HEY!'' Nico said

Everyone laughed.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

''I HATE DETENTION,'' Hermes said

''How would you know? Your a god, for crying out loud!,'' cried Travis

''Oh, right.''

Everyone, rolled there eyes.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

''Stupid satyrs, always ruining their cover,'' can you guess who said that?

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you just **_**shut up?"**_

''Thank you, at least the boy_ has _some scene,'' Artemis said.

Everyone was surprised that she complemented a boy.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

''Oh, It had to be that one, hadn't,'' Hera said

"**Yes." Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

''He's not satisfied with that answer! I would be, because I'm pretty impressed that he came up with that, even if it was a little,'' Annabeth said

All the demigods nodded there heads, except the The Lost Hero Trio.

**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

''KING GOD!''Zeus shouted

Jason smirked, finally someone saw that reading this book is a waste of time, and if they want to read a _real _book about a_ real_ hero they should be reading about him.

''I'am sure that Chiron will correct him''Hestia said softly. Everyone smiled at her.

**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who where the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

''Eeeeeew is right,'' Hera said

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.n the gods and the Titans," I continues, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

''Why are the laughing, he got it right?,'' Demeter asked

''Who knows?,''Hades said

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, dos this matter in real life?"**

''Busted!,''Connor said

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone snickered at this.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

''More like horse ears,'' Leo said

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lean us back outside?"**

''He really needs to know how to change the topic,'' Hermes said.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other and acting like doofuses.**

''Aren't they always doofuses,'' Armties said while rolling her eyes.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**  
**I knew that was coming.**

''What Percy knew something,'' Annabeth gapes.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

''Well he's right about ''seen everything'' part, but wrong about ''a thousand years old'' part,'' Athena said

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**  
**"Oh."**  
**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

''Its for the best seaweed brian,'' Annabeth said fondly.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

''Cool, I wished that I could have had a teacher like that,'' Leo said.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. **

''What!,''athena shouted horrified.

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

''He probably did,'' said Piper

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**''Great, what were you two fighting about now,?asked Hera.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Everyone turned to Hermes.

''Ok, I know what your all thinkings, but this is so not my daughter!

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

''You can say that again,'' Nico snorted.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

''Aw,'' all the ladies in the room cooed at that.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

''Cool, maybe I could to it,'' Leo said.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**  
**I tried to stay cool.**

So did all the demigods in the room.

**The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Athena looked at Poseidon.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

''Yeah you go Percy,'' Connor and Travis shouted.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

''YOU BROKE THE OATH,'' Hades and Zeus shouted at Poseidon.

''Well...um...you...too,'' Poseidon said

''WOW, Zeus keep his promise! Did not see this coming,'' Apollo said.

''I know right, I always thought that Zeus would be the first to break the Oath,'' Hermes said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

**I didn't know what they were talking about.**

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

''Of course,'' said Annabeth

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

''NOO, Never guess your punishment, you would always make it worse,'' yelled Hermes

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

''No duh,''Leo said

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

''Aw, what a nice friend,'' Hestia said.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

''Ohhh, So scary,'' Clarssie said sarcastic.

''Oh really, because you sure seemed scared in this video,'' Travis said holding up a camera.

Clarssie grabbed the camera from him, looked at it, and then smacked it against the wall.

''Oh, thats not our only copy,'' Travis and Connor together, while smirking.

Clarssie turned red, while everyone else was laughing.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

''Oh, I don't know... Maybe its because she's a MONSTER!,'' Chris said

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

''Tell me about it,'' Nico complained.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

''Idiot,'' Jason said under his breath.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

''Chiron!"Everyone yelled, but Jason, Clarssie, and Dionysus.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Annabeth and Poseidon paled at this.

Ares on the other hand, keeps yelling FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

''Well thats a first!'' Katie said.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

''Get away with what?'' asked Hephaestus.

Everyone looked at the demigods.

''What? The note said not the reveal things from the future,''Annabeth said

''She does have a point,'' Demeter pointed.

''No, the note said not to reveal _too_ much things about the future, so if you do receive this, it won't be so much''Poseidon pointed out.

''Wow, that was actually really smart,'' Athena complimented

''Well, duh,'' said Poseidon

''So will you till us what will happen?'' asked Aphrodite

All the demigods shook their heads except The Lost Hero Trio

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

''Wrong,'' said Chris

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

''Found out what?'' asked Zeus

Everyone ignored him.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

''Nether do we,''Athena said.

''(grabes) The great O Wise One don't know something,'' Poseidon said.

''Shut up,''Athena said

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Everyone laughed again.

''I love this guy,'' Apollo said laughing.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

''Oh no,'' said Poseidon.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Everything was quiet for a moment, then all Hades broke lose.

''You. Sent. The. Kindly. One. After. My. SON!' Poseidon shouted.

It took all the gods in the room except Areas and Dionysus to keep Poseidon away from Hades.

When everything was normal again, Athena continued reading.

**Then things got even stranger.**

''How is that possible,'' asked Piper.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**  
**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

''A PEN, really,'' Ares said laughing.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

''AWESOME,'' Leo shouted.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**

''Wimp,''Ares said.

Poseidon glared at him.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

**Hisss!**

''He … killed … the …. Kindly … one,'' Ares said with wide eyes.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

''Okay, is it just me, or is he compering everything with water?"asked Jason

''Its not just you,'' Piper said

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**  
**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

'' Oh dear, the Mist is still effecting him,'' said Hera

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

'' Yeah, Magic mushrooms, thats the reason,'' Jason said his voice dapped with sarcasm.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

'' Who,'' asked Poseidon.

**I said, "Who?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

''Wow, Grover is the worst liar known to goat kind.'' said Chris

'' You can say that again,'' Travis said.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

''Now Chiron knows how to lie,'' Hermes said.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

''Thats the end of the chapter, who wants to read next? '' Athena asked

''I will,'' Annabeth said, while taking the book away from her mother.

When she started to read, a familiar girl voice came from behind her.

''What I am doing here''? She asked

**Two chapters in two days, I'am on a roll! Do not get used to it! This is your New Year gift from me!**

**PLEASE REWIVE!**

**Peace out demigods**

**-Daughter of Poseidon1**


	3. Chapter 3

Future and past read Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

_When she started to read, a familiar female voice came from behind her._

_''What I am doing here''? She asked_

Everyone turned to the voice. Standing there was a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes wearing the hunter's clothes and with a tiara in her hair.

''Thalia!'' Annabeth screamed, running to hug her.

''Hey Annie, how have you been?'' Thalia asked.

''Fine, and don't call me Annie!'' Annabeth mock glared at her.

Thalia raised her hands in surrender '' Fine, fine just don't get your dagger in a twist!''

By now, all the demigods had gotten over the shock and went over to greet their friend.

But before anyone else could say a thing, Zeus boomed.

''Introduce yourself, NOW!''

Thalia starred at him in confusion.

''What do you mean ''introduce myself"? I've only been gone for a few months and you already forgot your only demigod daughter! Well, your only alive demigod daughter anyway,'''

All heads turned to Zeus. Suddenly the great and powerful king of gods didn't seem so powerful anymore.

''So, Zeus did break the oath after all, that makes more sense'' Apollo said.

Poseidon and Hades glared at Zeus.

''YOU BROKE THE OATH!'' Poseidon mimicked what Zeus said earlier.

''Well so did you,'' Zeus shot back.

''Well does that not sound familiar?'' Poseidon said smirking.

''FYI, you broke the oath, not once but twice,'' Aphrodite said.

''Mm hmmm,'' all the gods and demigods in the room said, especially Hera, who glared at him.

Zeus shrank lower in his throne.

''Let the girl introduce herself,'' Artemis said.

Now every head turned back to the girl.

''Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis.'' Her voice was powerful, as was the aura around her.

Artemis beamed at her new lieutenant, but frowned at the thought of what happened to her current lieutenant.

''What happened to Zoe?'' she asked.

Thalia looked down sadly, and spoke so softly that she had to repeat herself ''She is up in the stars''.

Before anyone could ask or say anything else, Annabeth decided to speak. She told Thalia what she was doing here, and what happened in the book so far. Thalia's expression turned from surprise, to shock, to sadness.

''Okay, I guess we should go back to the book,'' Athena suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''Okay, would you please start Annabeth,'' Athena asked her daughter.

''Of course mother,'' Annabeth said smiling at her.

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death," **he read.

''I would like to see how this turns out,'' Demeter said.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

''What does he mean 'used to'"? Asked Artemis '

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

''Oh, It would be so hilarious if we did that to Percy!'' exclaimed Conner.

''Do you know what would be more hilarious then that?'' Asked Clarisse.

''No, what''? Both Conner and Travis asked excited.

''If Prissy came back, and didn't remember you or any of us, but then he wouldn't be tricking you,'' answered Clarisse.

Every demigod except the Lost Hero Trio looked down sadly, yes even Clarisse.

Jason looked down as well. He hoped the Romans were as worried about him as the Greeks were about Percy.

All the gods looked confused, and Poseidon was worried about what Clarisse said about his son.

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

''Okay, I know that the mist did all of this, but how did it manage to get a new teacher so fast?'' Asked Apollo.

Everyone shrugged. They didn't know the answer.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

''That isn't surprising," Thalia said.

Everyone chuckled at that.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

''Key word, _almost_,'' said Hermes.

**Almost.**

''Told ya so,'' Hermes said proudly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

Everyone groaned.

**Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum.**

''No duh seaweed brain,'' Annabeth said.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

''Tell me about it, I hate those dreams,'' Nico said.

All the demigods agreed.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

''Why are you so mad father?'' Asked Athena

"I don't know, remember that this is my future self,'' answered Zeus.

Everyone turned to the future demigods.

''Sorry, but we're not spilling anything, you have to read to find out,'' Nico said.

''Wow Nico, who knew you could sound like a teacher,'' Thalia said trying and failing not to laugh.

Nico just rolled his eyes.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena gasped ''F's and D's'' she squealed looking horrified.

Everyone was surprised that Athena squealed. The demigods that knew Percy looked down.

"_Wow, I bet he's a worst fighter and hero than he is in school, and that's saying something,"_ thought Jason.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.**

''Big surprise there,'' Annabeth said, sarcasm gripping her voice.

The Lost Hero Trio were surprised at Annabeth attitude ever since they got there.

Piper guessed that Annabeth was a whole different person when Percy was around, which made her smile at the thought that Percy meant that much to Annabeth.

**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

''Typical Percy,'' Katie said with a sad smile.

And again the gods wondered what happened to make them all so sad.

Jason just smirked and no one noticed but Piper, who frowned at the way Jason was acting.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Every boy and god looked at the females in the room, who at the very moment were laughing.

''It means old drunkard," explained Athena.

The gods and the boys snickered at this.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

''I know how it feels,'' Leo examined.

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

''Yes, you just got kicked out. It's completely fine,'' Clarisse said rolling her eyes.

**I was homesick.**

''Aw, does the wimp miss his mommy?'' mocked Ares.

Everyone except Jason glared at him, including Clarisse.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

''I thought that Percy liked Paul,'' Nico said with a confused look on his face.

''This was before Paul,'' Answered Thalia.

''Who's Paul?'' Asked Poseidon.

''Oh Poseidon, is that jealousy I hear?'' Aphrodite asked.

''No!''

''Mm hm, we'll see about that,'' Aphrodite said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance,**

''Of course he'll miss that,'' Chris said.

**the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,**

''Aww,'' all the goddess and girls in the room cooed.

**even if he was a little strange.**

Now it was the boys and gods turn to laugh.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

Again all the girls and goddess in the room cooed.

Jason just rolled his eyes at that. "_Sure he did,"_ he thought sarcastically.

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

''What!'' Shouted Athena.

''At least he studied for something, for Percy that's a _huge_ achievement,'' Thalia said.

All the demigods that knew Percy nodded.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

''Wow, impressive, looks like the boy is not a totally hopeless,'' Hera said.

Everyone glared at her except Areas, Zeus, and Hades.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**

''Read,'' Thalia hissed at Annabeth, while looking at Athena, who looked like she could blow a fuse with only her mind at the moment.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

''Cool,'' the Stolls shouted.

''Well, that's an interesting way to describe that,'' Hephaestus said.

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

''Well, who wants to bet that he does now,'' Nico said holding out his hands.

''I will bet you 50 drachmas,'' Ares said.

''If he really had a brain, he would have guessed that if Nico is from the future, he would, oh I don't know, know what happens in the future,'' Thalia said shaking her head.

''Welcome to my world,'' Zeus mumbled.

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces.**

''Again, he does now,'' Nico repeated to himself.

Meanwhile, Poseidon was getting paler by the second.

**And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

''Tell me about it,'' Travis complained.

''I know how to do that,'' Jason said smugly.

''That's 'cause you're a Roman,'' Katie pointed out.

Piper held Jason hand, asking Jason a silent question.

He just ignored her, which hurt.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"Ugh, you do not want to know how that feels," Connor said. Travis nodded.

"How would you know how that feels?" Leo asked.

"One of our pranks on Percy backfired once and lets just say Percy figured out what we were planning before we did it and decided to take matters into his own hands… it's a long story."

Everyone laughed at that.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

''And the best he showed,'' Annabeth said sadly.

Athena looked questioning at her daughter, but her daughter just waved her off.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

Athena nodded approving.

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

''Well that would be one reason to explain his grades,'' Athena said.

Annabeth scowled at her mother. She just couldn't get why her mother didn't like him.

Jason, on the other hand, smiled.

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

''Wow, he sure has a lot of faith in himself,'' Hephaestus said.

''At least give the boy credit in trying,'' Artemis said.

Everyone stared at Artemis is surprise.

She just rolled her eyes and motioned for Annabeth to continue reading.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

''I feel eavesdropping coming on,'' Hermes said.

''You _think?_'' Apollo replied sarcastically.

_**"… **_**worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

''Right, and I love my step-mother,'' Thalia said sarcastic.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Demanded Hera.

''Mother leave her alone, we all feel the same way,'' Hermes defended his half sister.

All of Hera's children nodded their heads, while Hera glared at him and Thalia.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

''I don't blame him, we all would have done the same,'' Nico admitted.

Everyone agreed.

**I inched closer.**

''And the eavesdropping beings,'' cheered Apollo.

''Didn't it already being?'' Annabeth questioned him.

"shut up,'' grumbled Apollo.

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they**_**know too—"**

''Okay, I would be a little suspicious if I were Percy,'' Nico said.

''A _little,_'' Thalia teased.

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

''Oh the irony, we waited and waited and waited, but still he unfortunately still hasn't changed," Annabeth joked.

''And it doesn't look like it's going to change anytime soon,'' Thalia added.

Everyone laughed at that, while Athena on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line— **_**"**_

''Say _what_ now?'' Athena said, suddenly interested.

''_Sure,_ she's interested when it comes to that, but when it comes to my son's life she has a hopeful look in her eyes,'' Poseidon said while rolling his eyes.

''I would normally deny that, but I think we all know that I would be lying,'' Athena admitted.

Annabeth glared at her mother, while everyone mumbled in agreement.

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

''He shouldn't have done that, now were the ones stuck with his ignorance,'' grumbled Annabeth.

''Tell me about it, and before I met him, I thought the Strolls were the most ignorant,'' said Katie, agreeing with Annabeth.

''Aw Katie-cat, that's the sweetest, nicest thing _anyone _has ever said about us!'' Travis said with mock-emotion

''Now that's sad,'' Thalia said looking at the Strolls strangely.

''I wonder why no one said anything nicer,'' Chris chuckled while looking away.

Everyone laughed, while the Strolls glared at him.

**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her..."**

''Well he thought he didn't until you just revealed it,'' Leo said.

''They didn't even know he was eavesdropping,'' pointed Piper.

''Your point is...?'' insisted Leo.

''I don't even know why I bother trying,'' Piper said as she ran her hand through hair.

''Me too!'' Leo said brightly.

''Haha, welcome to my world,'' Katie said looking at the Strolls.

''I don't know how you _have _lasted that long,'' Piper said exhausted,

''It's a mystery that can never be solved,'' Katie said mysterious.

''Then I think I just solved the mystery,'' sung Thalia.

''What?'' Both girls say confused.

''Its because you're in love with travis,'' Thalia smirked.

''No, I'm not,'' Katie insisted, completely red in the face.

''Believe whatever you want to believe hon, but everyone can see it,'' Thalia said loud enough for everyone to hear, which made Travis turn the same color as Katie.

Piper looked at Thalia in horror, ''You sound just like Drew!''

Now it was Thalia's turn to turn red. Everyone else laughed at them.

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

''Yeah, but Grover just had to ruin it with his horrible lying,'' Hermes said disapprovingly.

''Your as bad as Demeter when it comes to cereal,'' Artemis sighted.

Demeter started to protest, when Hades interrupted her shouting ''READ!''

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

''Oh Grover, when will you learn that it was my choice and my choice alone?'' Thalia said softly.

Artemis and Zeus looked worriedly at Thalia.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

''Now if he wasn't suspicious before, he is now,'' Hera confirmed.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

The Stoll brothers groaned. ''Oh come on, really Perce, and here we thought that you were good enough to be in our crime team, but I guess we were wrong.''

''Thank the gods, I did not need another idiotic twerp to beat up,'' Katie whispered.

''Hey!'' The Stolls complained.

**Mr. Brunner went silent**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

''Yes, there's still hope for you yet!'' Connor shouted, making his brother join him in celebrating.

Katie paled at the thought.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

''Wow, I'm surprised that he could see it,'' Athena said surprised

''Well he is a demigod,'' Annabeth pointed out. Her mother just shrugged.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

''Woo, go Percy!'' Travis cheered.

Katie smacked him on the head.

Travis smirked, "Wow Katie-cat, you can't just keep your hands off of me!''

Katie turned as red as a tomato and glared at him, while everyone laughed their heads off.

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

''Yep that's Chiron, all right,'' Dionysus said surly.

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

''Again, what's with the Winter solstice?'' Athena asked again.

And once again no one answered her.

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn …"**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

''Ugh, I hate those,'' Leo said in disgust.

**"Don't remind me."**

''I'm with you goat boy,'' Thalia said.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

''Yes, he got away with it!'' Conner cheered.

''I wouldn't be so sure if I were you,'' Annabeth disagreed.

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

''That's the ADHD talking,'' Athena said.

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

''I disagree with you Annabeth, it does look like he's going to get away with it,'' Chris pointed out.

''Then be ready to eat your words,' Annabeth said.

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

''Nice recovery Grover,'' Nico said smiling.

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

''I don't think so,'' Thalia said like she knew for sure.

**I didn't answer.**

''I take that as a no," Thalia said.

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

''Nope'' Nico said popping the 'p'.

**"Just... tired."**

''Yeah, just tired,'' Leo repeated sarcastic.

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

''Bad move, he's a satyr,' Athena said like she was talking to a kindergartener.

''He didn't even know he was a demigod,'' Annabeth defended her boyfriend.

Everyone was silent as they watched the two of them glaring at each other.

Thalia cleared her throat and told Annabeth to continue reading.

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

''Don't all demigods at first?'' muttered Dionysus.

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

''You are always in danger,'' Annabeth said.

''Yeah, what else is new?'' Nico said.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

''THREE-HOUR EXAM!'' Shouted Leo, Nico, Thalia, Hermes, Apollo, Travis, Chris and Connor.

The rest of the others who didn't shout just paled at the thought while, of course, Annabeth and her mother seemed unaffected.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

''Oh, I wonder what he'll have to say,'' Hermes said rubbing his hands together.

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

''Oh no, he's going to take it badly, and leave,'' Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Annabeth paused and took a deep breath to calm herself.

''Why that little twerp, how dare her do that to him!" Thalia yelled angrily, with lighting coming off of her.

''Aww, that's so sweet of you to say,'' Aphrodite cooed.

Artemis looked pissed off, I mean how couldn't she, because her lieutenant seemed to care about a _boy_!

''Well of course, no when messes with him, except me!'' Thalia stomped her foot.

Artemis smiled now.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

''Wow, he might be good at lying, but he sure at heck isn't good with words,'' Hermes.

Everyone who knew him, nodded in agreement.

**My eyes stung.**

''Told you so,'' Sung Annabeth.

''No, one disagreed with you, and second of all, when are you ever wrong,'' Clarisse rolled her eyes.

All the demigods nodded their heads.

''Hey don't blame the player, blame the game, and in this situation, don't blame me for being so smart, blame yourself for being... not as smart as me,'' Annabeth slowly trying not to say idiots.

''Are you trying to say I'm not smart?'' Demanded Nico.

''Nico, we _all_ think you're not smart,'' Thalia corrected.

''Ooooh, burn!'' Leo shouted while laughing.

Piper rolled her eyes, ''Oh please, like you're any better''.

''Oooo, served!'' The Stolls shouted.

Katie looked at them ''She was talking about you two as well, you know that right?''

Everyone laughed at all of their faces.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

''Well, when you put it that way, it sounds sad,'' Conner said.

''Its sounds sad whatever way you say it,'' Chris corrected.

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

Jason rolled his eyes, if this is the hero everyone thinks is the best, then they don't know him well.

''Wimp!'' Ares said, bored out of his immortal life.

''Call my son a wimp again, and we'll see how long you'll last against me,'' Poseidon said with a fake smile but you can see that his eyes said another thing.

''Uh..oh course uncle,'' Ares said, a little shaken up.

Everyone snickered at that.

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

''Oh, that's harsh,'' admitted Chris.

Thalia shrugged. ''What, it's true. He's not normal, not even by demigods standers,''

Everyone who knew Percy nodded their heads.

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

''Well with Thalia around him, he will always be reminded of that,'' Nico said.

''Hey!''

''Well actually that's true,'' Annabeth pointed out.

Thalia opened her mouth to protest, but closed it knowing they were right.

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes ''Of course he waits until the last minute''.

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month.**

''Oh I bet Percy would love to do that, I know I would'' Nico said excitedly.

**They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities.**

''Yeah, but I bet that none of them have a godly father,'' Poseidon smirked.

''Oh please, you make it sound like its a good thing. In fact, I pity the poor boy for that,'' Athena said wiping the smile right off Poseidon's face.

''Yeah, plus her father is the one and only king of the gods, and that's much better than any god or goddess,' Zeus said smugly.

All the gods and goddess in the throne room, turned to look at him.

''Ooh, things are about to get ugly,'' Thalia smirked.

Aphrodite shook the hair out of her face and gave him a dangerously sweet smile. ''What did you just say?''

Zeus looked panicked, as if he just realized what he said, but, because of his pride, he repeated what he said before.

Everyone immortal in the room looked at him. They began to flicker into their true forms

''COVER YOUR EYES!'' Yelled Piper.

Every demigod obeyed and it wasn't just because of her charm speak.

After a lot of yelling, screaming, begging, fighting, and a lot of breaking sounds, the gods and goddess calmed down.

''Wow, Annabeth I think your dream of being an architect will become true sooner than you thought,'' Thalia said in amazement as she looked all around.

''No kidding,'' Annabeth mumbled under her breath. In her louder voice she said: ''we will never finish this book, much less all of the books, if you keep interrupting me''.

**I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

Annabeth smirked, ''Oh, he is a nobody,"

Athena beamed at her daughter, while Poseidon frowned at her.

Clarisse also smirked, ''Oh you shouldn't be talking''.

Annabeth laughed, ''I am a nobody and I'm proud of it''.

Clarisse joined her in laughing, while everyone else looked confused.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

''Who wants to bet that that was not the whole truth?" Hermes asked.

Everyone else ignored him.

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"Told y'all so,'' Hermes said smugly.

Again everyone ignored him.

Annabeth frowned at that.

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Hera frowned, ''that's not nice of them to do so''.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, ''Oh please, if anyone should know anything about 'Not nice', it would be you''. But fortunately for her, Hera didn't seem to hear.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

''Aw, he's so sweet,'' Aphrodite cooed.

Ares glared at the book.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

''You _think_?'' Leo said sarcastically

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

''Yeah, I sure that's it,'' Athena rolled her eyes.

Annabeth looked irritated at her mother.

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

''You can't stand anything,'' Chris said.

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Hermes and Apollo laughed.

''Well, I sure he nearly scared the pants out him,'' Leo said laughing as well**. ****(A.N Oh the irony, since the next chapter will be when he loses his pants) **_**(I didn't want to delete this without talking to you but in the middle of a chapter aren't allowed. You should probably delete it and put a * if you really want to say this. Just though I'd warn you :D. Don't want anybody bothering you for it :D)**_

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

''And we lose hope in him once again,'' Travis said disapproving.

''I know, right!'' Conner agreed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**

''Oh, not that much, just about everything,'' Poseidon said.

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**'**'Ha Ha. Wow Uncle P, looks like you and Percy have a lot in common,'' Apollo said smiling.

Poseidon smiled back.

''You say that as if it isn't a bad thing,'' mumbled Athena.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

''He's not even creative enough to be able to come up with that,'' Annabeth confirmed.

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

''FINNALY THE TRUTH IS OUT!'' Shouted Apollo.

He received some weird looks.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

''Why is it like that? Zeus questioned Dionysus.

He just shrugged in response. ''Its amusing to watch them struggle to read,'' he laughed.

He received a glare from everyone in the room, except Ares who laughed along with him.

**but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)-009-0009**_

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

''Not really a lie, not the truth either'' Apollo approved.

Hermes agreed.

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

''Wrong as usual Seaweed Brain,'' Annabeth shook her head.

Athena glared at the book, while Poseidon sat there looking confused.

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

''Not unless the Big House is a mansion, with over 100 kids living there,'' Jason said smiling.

All the demigods frowned at the way he said it.

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

''And here I thought you were different,'' Artemis mumbled, but lucky for her no one seemed to hear.

Well that was rude, you should never say that to a friend'' Hera said

''Well you're rude and snotty towards everyone,'' Annabeth snapped. ''Oh wait you don't have any friends, so there's really no one that you're nice to,"

Everyone in the room gasped.

Hera's eyes begin to glow brightly. ''What's your problem?''

''Oh what's _my_ problem?! Ok I'll tell you, my problem is you kidnapped my boyfriend, erased his memory and, if that's not good enough for you, you also placed him where the ROMAN camp is! So he might not even be alive when we come to get him!'' By this time she was finished she was shouting angrily.

Everyone was quiet.

Then Poseidon asked her softly ''who is your boyfriend Annabeth?''

Annabeth looked down at the ground, all of her anger forgotten.

''Who is he daughter?'' Athena asked equally as softly.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said ''Percy Jackson''.

The gods jaw dropped to the floor, all expect Aphrodite, who squealed over and over again ''I knew it! I knew it!"

''But, but... Why daughter? You can do so much better than that... that sea spawn!'' Athena exclaimed.

''Hey!'' Complained Poseidon.

''Mom!'' Annabeth argued.

''I mean you're beautiful, smart, independent and sweet. What does he have?'' Asked Athena.

''Mom!'' Annabeth repeats.

'' He's a idiot, you're intelligent and you're the architect of Olympus!'' Athena continued, not noticing Poseidon's and Annabeth's glares.

''Mom!'' Annabeth shouted.

Athena didn't notice that. "What has he ever done for you? How could you betray me like that Annabeth? How?'' She asked.

That was the last straw. ''How can I betray _you,_ you mean how could you betray _me_! This is why I didn't tell you in the beginning, I knew you would act like this. If you could stop being blind and actually get to know Percy, you would see that he's sweet, caring, funny, brave, and damn yes he's HOT! You're the one who says don't judge a book because of its cover and you're so doing it now! And you asked me what he did for me. He went on a quest with Grover and I and saved our lives multiple times, because of him, my dad and I talked to each other again. He traveled halfway through the country to save me, on a quest he was not allowed to go on! He almost died to save me and to allow me to escape he blew up Mt St Helens! In the end he saved the world. In the end, you all offered him immortally for what he has done, but he declined… for me.'' The last part came out as a whisper as she looked at the floor.

Once again all was quiet. Especially Athena.

Then all of a sudden Poseidon started to clap. ''Well I don't know that much about my son, but if he went through so much trouble for you, then I know he must really care for you as you do for him!'' That caused Annabeth to blush and smile.

''You approve! Athena said surprised.

Everyone glared at her except Ares and Dionysus.

''What?'' She asked.

Everyone glared harder.

''Fine, I...I...I ap-appro-approve.'' Athena struggled to say the words.

''Good, now that the... love approval is done, can you all tell us why a Greek is at the Roman camp and why a Roman is with the Greeks?'' Asked Zeus.

All the demigods looked at Annabeth.

''What?'' She asked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. ''You're the one who told them Princess, now you'll explain it. Duh! She explained.

''Well...um...huh...Is all Hera's fault! Pointing an accusing finger at the said goddess.

''How is that even remotely possible?**" **Hera asked.

''You're the one who switched Percy and Jason with each other to make the Greeks and Romans get along,'' Annabeth replied smartly.

''Well...maybe its isn't so remotely,'' Hera said.

''Look can we talk about this later, we have a few pages left and I, for one, want to finish quickly,'' Thalia said.

Hera shot Thalia a look of gratitude but it quickly disappeared when she saw her innocent smile.

Annabeth sighed as she picked the book back up to read, but she looked at the cover first, and a soft smile crept up to her lips. Sure it wasn't much, but its one of the a few things she had left of Percy. She cleared her throat and stared to read.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

''You were saying?'' Annabeth looking at Hera.

Hera glared at her.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

Nico snorted. ''Yeah, I'm sure that would clear things right up,'' he remarked sarcastically.

''Since when does anything ever clear up for Percy,'' Thalia laughed along with Nico.

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him.**

''I'm confused, who's the protector here? Asked Nico.

''Grover is the protector, but we all can see how great that turned out,'' Thalia joked.

**I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

''Aww,'' Aphrodite cooed.

Hestia nodded in agreement, ''He's such a great friend''.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_

''Well when you put it _that _way...Grover sounds lame,'' concluded Leo.

Piper punched him.

''What!'' Leo complained.

''Leo stop being so rude,'' Piper glared at him.

''Oh come on, we were all thinking it,'' Leo defended himself.

''No we weren't,'' Annabeth said glaring at him.

''Speak for yourself, kid,'' Ares said sharpening his knife.

Almost everyone was glaring at him.

''Hey that kid said it, not me! I just agreed with him,'' Ares glared right back.

Annabeth cleared her throat and continued reading.

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

''Oh its nothing, its just some blood thirsty monsters, sent by two idiotic, selfish, cold-hearted, good for nothing gods, who only bring pain and misery to some, the most sorry excuses of gods that this planet has ever seen, who I would just love to make them pay by-'' Poseidon got that crazy look in his eyes, but before he could continue Annabeth cut him off.

'' Thanks for that...interesting...um…Description,'' Annabeth stuttered

''Ha-ha, he called your dad idiotic, selfless, cold-hearted, and more,'' Nico laughed pointing at Thalia.

Thalia blinked then sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder, ''Nico... he wasn't only talking about my dad,''

Some people chuckled while Nico scowled.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

''TMI Percy, TMI,'' Aphrodite said disgustedly.

''You can say that again,'' Katie said.

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

''Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'' Asked Poseidon worried.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

''Again, why do I have a really, really bad feeling about this?" Poseidon repeated.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**. **_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

''Oh no, oh no, OH NO, please don't tell me that's what I think it is,'' Poseidon said worriedly.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Everyone was quiet, then the ground being to shake under their feet. Everyone looked at Poseidon, who was shaking, and his face was so pale, that he could put Hades to shame.

Poseidon looked at Annabeth, ''Please tell me he's alive. Please,'' he pleaded with her.

''The last time I checked he was, and he was sixteen years old,'' Annabeth confirmed, but there was a nervous edge to her voice.

Poseidon calmed down, but that didn't mean he looked any better.

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Everyone gasped. How could he still be alive? ...unless he already died.

Everyone looked Annabeth whose hair covered her face. Her body was shaking.

''Annabeth, are you okay?'' Piper asked her softly.

Annabeth nodded at her as she lifted her head, her face showing no emotion.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

''Way to make it better Percy,'' Nico said sarcastically. But you could see the worry in his eyes.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

''He isn't the only one that it's happening to,'' Hades looking at Poseidon.

''Shut the Hades up Hades!'' Poseidon said irritated.

''Touché,'' Hades said as he put his hands up.

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

''Fortunately, yes they are,'' Jason said, and lucky for him no one heard.

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Disparate the situation, no one could help but chuckle, or at least smile.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

''I disagree with that,'' Apollo raised his hand.

Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head.

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

So did everyone in the room.

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

''Yes go along with him boy,'' Artemis nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

''What? Can't I say something about a boy without you all looking at me like that,'' Artemis glared at them.

''When its something bad, then yes, but something good, then no! Who are you and what have you done with Artemis, because whatever happened to her, may I be the first one to say, whoa, I never thought I could get rid of her,'' Apollo said relieved.

Artemis glared at Apollo furiously.

''Sorry!'' Apollo squeaked out.

Everyone laughed.

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

''Idiot,'' Annabeth mumbled.

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

Thalia sighted, ''Way does that not surprise me?''

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip**_**across four lanes of traffic.**

''Oh, no, this can't be!'' Annabeth shook her head.

''Maybe it isn't him Annabeth, maybe its just a warning for him that someone will die,'' Thalia said as she tried to comfort her friend.

Annabeth nodded, and as she picked the book back up she realized her hands were shaking.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

Everyone burst up laughing.

''Really, he just met the Fates, and seen them cut _someone's _lifeline, and he wonders that,'' Leo said laughing.

''That's Percy for you,'' Nico agreed as he also laughed.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

Poseidon rolled his eyes, ''Oh sure, now it works, unbelievable!

**The passengers cheered.**

''If this happened before than I would be cheering with them,'' Annabeth muttered.

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

''Well he sure is putting a good example for the kids,'' Hera muttered.

''She really should get more, 'cause she needs to know that everyone says stuff like that, and that was barely anything!'' Thalia whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

''More likely it's death,'' Hades said.

Poseidon glared at him.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

''What is he afraid of, Percy's the one that the Fates looked at,'' Poseidon scoffed.

''It could be an effect from seeing the Fates,'' Athena suggested.

Poseidon sighed as he ran his hand though his hair, which made Annabeth flinch as it reminded her of Percy.

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Thalia said.

''Oh yes, he would, and by the way I hope you're talking to one of us, because that's a book'' Nico said looking at her weirdly.

She glared at him and leaned in closer.

''What'cha doing?'' He asked her nervously.

''Counting to ten and just to warn you, I'm at eight and its not worked,'' Thalia hissed at him.

Nico looked scared and looked at Annabeth and mouthed to her _read._

Annabeth stifled a laugh and did as he asked.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

''The Fates, duh,'' Connor said in an obvious voice.

''Who wants to bet that he says old ladies,'' Travis said holding his hand up.

Everyone shook their heads.

Travis pouted.

**"You mean the old ladies?**

''Told you so!'' Travis grinned.

''Oh don't act so proud of yourself, we all knew that he was going to say something like that,'' Katie said rolling her eyes.

Travis frowned, while everyone laughed at him.

**What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

''Wow, I don't know which I'm more surprised at, the fact that the Fates visited him, or the fact he figured that out,'' Athena

A lot of the demigods and a few gods and goddess in the room glared at her.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

''Again, surprised he could figure that out!'' Athena said unfazed by the glares she got, as if she always got them, which wouldn't be surprising.

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

''Well, he got that right,'' Annabeth said as she beat her mother to the bait.

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

''Okay, he's good,'' Artemis said surprised.

A few nodded.

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

''Not his fault," Thalia muttered.

Zeus looked at her worried.

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

''Like that would clear things up,'' Thalia said sarcastically.

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

The gods and goddess eyes widened.

''You were not kidding when you said that he was good,'' Apollo said, clearly impressed.

Annabeth chuckled at their response.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

''Well that is the end of the chapter,'' Annabeth said as she closed the book.

And again right after she said that, two blinding flashes happened behind her.

She didn't know which surprised her more, the fact that she was here, or the fact that there were two of them.

**Well this is all for now. Sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I have been SO busy! The teachers were busy making us ready for the MSA with millions of tests and homework! If you don't know what the MSA is, then you're really lucky, if you do, and you have it, well I wish you luck! I have the MSA NEXT WEEK!**

**I got so sick this past month, because I got a really weak immune system! I also twisted my ankle today and it really hurt.**

**I also want to thank all who reviewed and favorite my story, because now I know that at least 55 people are following my story, so thank you all So much!:D**

**I would like to also thank The First Maraudette for all her help and for being my Beta reader for this chapter of my story.**

**And also for the long await, I made this really long, long chapter that is 20 pages! Thank you all again and PLEASE keep reviewing and following.**

**Peace out demigods**

-Daughter of Poseidon1


	4. Author's Note

I just wanted to say I am SO sorry! I have been very busy with my life. I know it been like 3 or 4 months since I haven't updated. I have been SO busy with school, with all the tests, exams, and drama. And on the weekends, I have been going to my dad's store to help him, so I can't update there. I also been having family issues. And I just moved so I had to wait a two weeks and a half to get Wi-Fi. I just wanted to say sorry for the long await. I really REALLY hate authors note, so I waited to tell you in my next chapter, but I couldn't finish it, so I thought an explanation would be better than nothing at all. I really sorry for you who have read this story and liked it. Also I wanted to thank all my reviewers, and to tell you I have read all of them and tried to answer all of them, but for guests I couldn't, but I appreciate all the support and love. I mean I got 56 reviews for 3 CHAPTERS ! You don't know how happy that makes me. I honestly don't know when I will update or even if I WILL CONTINUE with the story, but keep reviewing and bothering me to and I will. Thank you all very much!

Peace out demigods -Daughter of Poseidon1


End file.
